Christmas Ships
by LadySquid20
Summary: A collection of short stories relating to Christmas and different ships from the Harry Potter fandom.


**Hi everyone, I hope you all had a Happy Holidays and I hope you have even wonderful New Year! So this is just a little Holiday fanfic, I wanted to do a little something special for you for the holidays and my friend DramaQueen168 suggested a Dramione so I thought and here it is! Enjoy! **

**Note: This takes place Christmas Break during Hermione and Draco's sixth year. Also note I do not own anything, JK does. **

A Dramione Christmas

Hermione was sitting in the common room with her best friends Harry, Ron, Ginny and Neville. They were saying their last goodbyes, Hermione had decided to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas Break but her friends decided otherwise. They were to leave tomorrow morning. They were talking about what they were going to do over break.

"So Hermione are you sure you want to stay?" asks Ron who was looking at her, they hadn't spoken much because of Lavender Brown a girl who Ron had started dating this year. Hermione looked up at him and nodded.

"Yes Ronald I want to stay," Hermione says maybe a little too rudely but she didn't care she was still kind of mad at Ron.

"So Hermione you will pretty much have the whole common room to yourself I think, what you planning on doing?" asked Ginny trying to change the subject quickly before another argument broke out.

"Well I checked with Professor McGonagall and she said besides me there was two first year twins staying for Gryffindor, she said not many people signed up to stay she told me besides Gryffindor the other house only have one person staying, so I think I will just have a relaxing break sleep in which is something you know I don't do very often," Hermione answered.

"Oh that is so not like you, that should be the next headline for the Daily Prophet, 'Hermione Granger Sleeps In,'" giggles Ginny. Hermione and the boys start to chuckle. "Oh, Neville what do you plan on doing?"

Neville looks at feet. "Oh umm, me and my grandmother are just going to spend a nice quiet holiday at home and then we are also going to go to you know, St. Mungos, to see you know," Neville says quietly. Ginny gets up and sits next to him and gives him a friendly hug. Neville gets up and tells them he is going to turn in for the night.

"Goodnight Neville, and have a Happy Christmas, I will probably sleep in starting tomorrow so I might not see you," Hermione says wishing Neville a Happy Christmas.

"Night, Neville," Harry, Ron and Ginny tell him. They listen as he heads upstairs to the dormitories. Ron and Harry set up the chess board and begin a game. Ginny yawns and tells them she is going to bed. Hermione wishes her a Merry Christmas and Ginny heads upstairs. Hermione watched the boys play chess and her eyes started to droop. The next thing she knew she was being shaken awake by Harry.

"Hermione wake up, you look uncomfortable, go up to your dorm so you can be in your bed," Harry tells her shaking her awake. Hermione blinks her eyes.

"Oh alright Harry, if I don't see you tomorrow Happy Christmas," Hermione says groggily she looks over at Ron and mumbles a Happy Christmas and walks up the stairs to her bed.

-D&H-

When Hermione woke up the next day she could tell by the sun shining through her window that it was noon, the train already left she knew it left right after breakfast. She gets dressed and heads out of the common room and down to the Great Hall for lunch. When she walks into the Great Hall she notices there was only one table in the middle. She finds a seat on the end and sits down. She was just finishing piling on her plate when someone sat beside her she looked over and saw Draco Malfoy. He was staring at her.

"Can I help you Malfoy?" Hermione asks chewing part of a sandwich.

"You are cute when you chew your food," Malfoy says. Hermione stops chewing and looks at Malfoy in amazement. She swallows and studies him carefully.

"What did you say?" she asks.

"I said you looked cute," he blushed. She smiled and blushed.

"You think I'm cute?" she asks raising her eyebrow.

"Yes will you umm, you know, go on a date with me?" he asks looking at his food.

"Oh Draco, I don't know, you are very handsome but you have always called me mudblood and you despise Harry," Hermione says thoughtfully.

"I know I have been hiding my feelings for so long, I'm sorry Hermione can you forgive me?" he asks her still looking down. Hermione looks at him and studies his face.

"Well it seems like you are telling the truth and one dinner aren't going to hurt anything, but aren't you going with Parkinson?" Hermione answers.

"I broke up with her, besides I'm the only Slytherin here for break, there isn't even any first years so I can see if I can get some food in the Slytherin common room and we can have our date in there sound like a plan?" Draco asks smiling at her.

"Oh that sounds great Draco, when is our date?" she giggles. He smiles at her.

"How about we have our first one tomorrow night, my love," he says kissing her fingers. She blushes at the sudden public display of affection. Why is she blushing and giggling like all those girls that follow Harry around, she thinks to herself, how did he make her blush she never blushes at anything. She stares at Draco as he gets up and walks out of the Great Hall. She had a date with Draco Malfoy. She thought she would never have said "date" and "Draco Malfoy" in the same sentence. But then she thought if she had a date she needed to wear something more respectable. She quickly hurries her lunch and hurries off to the common room so she could pick out something nice to wear tomorrow. As she was on the 7th floor she saw Luna Lovegood, her friend from Ravenclaw who believed that nargles were always in the air trying to get in your brain and make it go all fuzzy.

"Hi Luna, what are you up to?" Hermione asks politely.

"Oh hello Hermione, I'm just walking around the castle, I'm the only one in Ravenclaw so I wanted to walk around the castle a bit," answers Luna with her normal light airy tune.

"I thought you usually go home for the holidays?" Hermione asks.

"I do, but daddy is off looking for wrackspurts, so he isn't home, I hope he finds some they would be excellent to study," Luna says.

"I bet they would be, well I'm off to the Gryffindor common room I will see you around later Luna," Hermione waves to Luna and heads off down the corridor to the portrait of the fat lady. She climbs through the hole into the common room. She looks around and sees the two first year twin girls sitting by the fire. She smiles and nods and heads up to her dormitory. She rumbles through her clothing trying to find something nice to wear. She goes through school clothes and her muggle clothes she brought to wear during the Hogsmeade visits. She finally decided on a black skirt that went just above her knee and a cute green blouse her parents bought her back in the summer. She looked through her jewelry, which wasn't much; she picked out a pair of silver hoops. She will just straighten her hair and put it a ponytail. After she got out what makeup she would use she went to her shoes to see if she had a nice pair of flats. But she could only find her school shoes, a pair of tennis shoes and some hi tops. She takes the hi tops and changes the colors from multicolor to green and black to match her skirt and blouse. Satisfied with her choice of outfit she walks back down to the common room. The first years were playing a game of snaps. She smiles and walks out of the common room she decided to go visit Hagrid.

-D&H-

The next afternoon Hermione spent most of her time getting ready. Draco had given her a note at breakfast saying he would pick her up in the Great Hall at 6. At 5:30 Hermione made her way down to the Great Hall. When she made it to the Entrance Hall she saw him, Draco was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs. He smiled up at her. He took her hand and kissed her fingers.

"You are beautiful, come on I got our dinner set up in the Slytherin common room," Draco says. She nods and lets him take her by the hand to the dungeons. Draco told the portrait of the troll the password and they clambered through the hole. Hermione looked around the Slytherin common room. It was darker than her own common room, probably because it was actually under the lake. By the fireplace the chairs and table were set up nicely and the table had food on it. Draco showed her to her seat and she fixed herself a plate. Draco also fixed himself a plate and sat down opposite Hermione. She looked Draco up and down and noted that he did look handsome in the jeans and muscle shirt that he was wearing.

"Draco this is very nice," Hermione says.

"Only the best for the most beautiful girl I have ever laid my eyes on," Draco says smiling at her. That smile, his smile made her blush.

"Draco may I ask you a question?"

"Of course, my love, what is your question?"

"Why did you ask me out, the truth I want the truth?"

"Hermione, I asked you to eat dinner with me this evening because I have fallen in love with, had a crush on you since I first laid eyes on you in first year, and I finally perked up enough courage to ask you, of course after all I did to you and after that punch in third year I would have thought you would have said no, but you Hermione are a girl full of surprises," he tells her. Hermione looked into his eyes and she just knew he wasn't lying. He looked right in her eyes and smiled at her. His hair fell over his eyes and Hermione reached over and fixed it for him. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to sit beside him. She let him pull her and sat beside him and they finished their dinner. After they were done, Hermione sat on the couch in front of the fire and watched as Draco waved his wand and the plates disappeared. Under normal circumstances she would have asked where the plates went but she was having conflicting feelings for the boy who for 5 years called her a mudblood. Draco sat beside her on the couch and started to play with her hair. Hermione yawned and laid her head on his chest and watched the crackling of the fire.

"Draco?" she asks a little while later.

"Yes, Hermione?" he answers.

"I think I like you," she confesses. He continued to run his fingers through her hair.

"I like you too, Hermione you think we could make this work? I mean you be my girlfriend and I be your boyfriend?" he asks.

"Hmm, I think we could, it will be interesting but I think it can work," Hermione says. Just then Draco kissed her forehead. Hermione keeps her head on his chest, she yawns again and soon she is asleep. She woke up briefly when someone picked her up, she opened her eyes and saw Draco's face, he carried her up the stairs and put her in an empty bed and then he covered her up and got in his own bed.

"Thanks Draco, I love you," Hermione whispers.

"I love you, get some sleep," Draco tells her. Hermione closes her eyes and falls asleep.

-D&H-

When Hermione wakes up the next morning she looks over to the bed next to her and sees Draco still fast asleep. She watches him for a while and then gets up out of bed and walks over and pokes him.

"Draco wake up, let's go get some breakfast, together," she adds. Draco's eyes flicker open and he smiles.

"It's always a good sign when you woken up by a beautiful woman," he says getting out of bed. He fixes his hair. Hermione does the same and fixes her hair. He grabs her hand when she is done and they walk out of the common room hand in hand. They run into Snape in the dungeons. Snape looks at them, then looks down at their adjoined hands and coughs. They continue on to the Great Hall with Snape right behind them. They sit together at the only table set up in the middle and fix their plates.

"Hey Draco, open wide," she says with a piece of bacon in her fingers, he opens his mouth and Hermione puts the bacon in his mouth and he chews. Hermione giggles.

"My turn, now close your eyes, my love," Draco says. Hermione closes her eyes and Draco places something in her mouth that turned out to be a piece of bacon too. They continue feeding each other like this for another couple minutes. Then Hermione grabs the jelly that squirts from a bottle and Draco grabs another bottle of jelly that squirts and they point it at each other, and fire. They get up out of their seats and chase each other around the Great Hall with the jelly, both of them were laughing. Then they run out of ammo and find they were covered in jelly and so was most of the floor. They laughed. They heard laughter behind them and turn to see Dumbledore chuckling. Some of the other teachers had a grin on their faces; even Snape looked like he was holding back a laugh.

"Now that you two had your fun, I expect the Great Hall to be cleaned by lunch, here are the mops and things you will need," Dumbledore instructs them giving them mops and supplies. He chuckles and wanders out of the Hall. Hermione and Draco laugh and start cleaning up the mess they made with their jelly food fight.

-D&H-

Hermione and Draco spent the next couple of days inseparable. Hermione had taken to sleeping in the dormitory with Draco, in separate beds of course. They ate together, took long walks by the lake, they even visited Hagrid once. Hagrid of course was shocked to see Hermione and Draco together. So on the day of Christmas it was no surprise that Hermione woke up in the sixth year boy Slytherin dormitory.

-D&H-

"Draco, baby, wake up it's Christmas, oh for goodness sake wake up," Hermione says pulling the covers off of the sleeping boy who blinks his eyes and looks at the girl standing over him.

"I'm up Mione," he tells her and gets out of the bed. They walk hand in hand down to the common room. Draco gathers up his presents and they walk out of the common room and head to the Gryffindor common room so they can unwrap their gifts together. They sat by the fire in the Gryffindor common room on the floor and they unwrapped all their gifts. When Hermione opened her last gift from the Weasley's, Draco reached over and kissed her forehead.

"I got something for you, my love," he says handing her a small box wrapped in green. He gives her a kiss and she unwraps his gift and gasps. It was a necklace but it was special it was a lion with a snake moving around it the snake always moving. "Here let me put that on you." Draco takes the necklace and puts it around her neck and snaps it closed. She smiles and fingers the necklace.

"Oh Draco I love it, thank you," Hermione says getting out a small red box and giving it to him, "and here is your gift." Draco carefully unwrapped his gift and he pulls out a fanged earring. "Remember when you told me you wanted to get your ear pierced, well I found a spell that can pierce your ear and I thought you might like this earring, it's the top piece of a real dragon's tooth."

"I love it, thanks Hermione, what is that spell? You think you can do it now?" Draco asks.

"Well I think I can, I mean I never tried it but I could try it now if you want?" Hermione tells Draco.

"Do it, please," Draco says. Hermione tells him to sit still and she points her wand at his right ear.

"Bulpierte," she says. A small hole appeared in Draco's right ear. She placed the fanged earring in his ear and he admired it in a mirror. He turned to Hermione and kissed her full on the lips, their first kiss. The kiss was a passionate kiss, it lasted not 3 seconds, not even 8 seconds but it lasted about 20 seconds and when it was done Hermione kissed Draco again.

"Merry Christmas Hermione," Draco says snuggling her.

"Merry Christmas Draco, I love you," she says wrapped in his arms.

"I love you more," Draco says. They sat on the couch in the Gryffindor common room all afternoon snuggling with each other. When it was time for dinner they went down hand in hand like always. They sat together like they had been doing since they had their first breakfast together. They pulled tons of wizard crackers together. They were having so much fun that they didn't notice they were the last two students in the Hall; Snape, Dumbledore and McGonagall were still there. They were talking amongst each other. Hermione found chocolate syrup and thought about the jelly fight they had when they first ate breakfast together. Draco looked at her and found another bottle of chocolate syrup. They pointed it at each other and prepared to fight.

"I don't think so you two," Hermione jumped when Dumbledore spoke to them, "now you can take those two bottles outside and have at it but don't you do that in here please, thank you, now I'm off, Merry Christmas," he says with a wink.

"Yes professor, come on Draco," Hermione says pulling Draco outside in the snow. They find a nice spot beside the frozen lake and Hermione makes the first shot at Draco getting syrup in his hair she laughs and he gets her right in her mouth. And they let go, when they were out of syrup they started a snowball fight. When they got tired, Draco held her by her waist and they stared out at the frozen lake. Draco turned her around so she was facing him and he kissed her on her lips.

"Ok break it up you two, it's getting cold out go on to your common rooms, or should I say common room, oh yes Hermione I know you two been sleeping in the same dormitory," chuckled Dumbledore. Hermione and Draco nodded and walked back up to the castle. They walked to the Slytherin common room and like always Draco tucked Hermione in, but Hermione grabbed Draco's arm.

"Draco it's really cold tonight, would you mind umm sleeping with me, I mean not with me I mean beside me, I mean I sleep under the covers and you sleep on top of them?" Hermione asks. Draco shushed her and told her to speak no more. He took his bed and put it right beside hers making it like one big bed.

"How's this, my love?" he asks.

"Perfect," Hermione says. Draco gets under his own cover and put his arm around Hermione's waist and that's exactly how they slept that night. Hermione had sweet dreams that night, she dreamed of her and Draco's wedding and them having kids and growing old together, watching their grandkids. She loved Draco and Draco loved her. She hoped they would always be together, always.

**A/N: Everything that happened in the seventh book still happened. Draco's parents didn't find out about Hermione until after Voldemort was defeated. Draco and Hermione got married. And they had two kids; Scorpius Malfoy (the oldest) and Evan Malfoy. If you are wondering who Ron married he married a muggle and had four kids. That's it for this Holiday fanfic. Hope y'all enjoyed it! Happy Holidays! **


End file.
